Magical Booty Call
by Tohrment222
Summary: Regina gets in the tub to experience some relaxation. Her imagination runs wild and purple smoke appears in the shower in front of her. Who could it be? Dun dun dunnnn. One-shot for ChinaTeaSunflowers who was the 200th reviewer for Ameliorating Her Heart! Rated M for sexual content. The good stuff ;)


**This is a one-shot written for **_ChinaTeaSunflowers_** who was the 200th reviewer for Ameliorating Her Heart. Thank you for your support and encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowed these characters for a little while. Thought they needed a bath. **

It had been an exhausting day. The town meeting had ran longer than expected and it seemed every minute problem the residents could come up with had been discussed in irritating detail. I couldn't wait to get home, have a glass of champagne and relax in the tub. Normally I chose cider but today called for something with a few bubbles in it.

Henry was spending the night at his 'Momma's' house. Since we had come to an agreement on shared custody without the pesky paperwork, he had taken to calling me Mom and the good Sheriff, Momma. I shook my head as I unlocked the front door and stepped into the empty mansion. I wondered if it would always feel strange to hear my son use that term of affection for his birth mother.

I shrugged off my jacket, hung it across the banister and headed into the kitchen to fix myself a drink. The familiar scent greeted me as the sound of the lightly colored liquid filling the glass echoed throughout the room. All it took was one sip to have me closing my eyes in appreciation. I took a deep breath and pressed the rounded glass to the base of my throat and shivered at the chill that followed. It was good to be home.

I slipped off my heels and leaned down to hook two fingers into the toes to carry them upstairs along with the half-full glass. I grabbed my jacket before heading up and draped it over my arm. The wooden steps on the staircase under my stocking clad feet was shiny and cool. The relief my aching feet felt was welcomed with a contented sigh as I made my way up to my bedroom.

I opened the bedroom door and the scent of vanilla greeted me. I had to smirk when I thought of the irony. My life in this room was anything but. I set the shoes in the closet, placed the jacket on the bed and sauntered into the bathroom to fill the tub. With the day I have had, I couldn't wait to sink into scalding water. My back was aching along with my feet. I made a mental note to check about getting a more comfortable chair for long meetings.

The champagne took its place on the edge of the tub with the outside fogging a bit from the steam rolling off of the pool of water already forming below. I ran a capful of vanilla scented bubble bath under the stream of water and watched as the tub filled with millions of tiny spheres. As I unbuttoned my blouse and slid it from my shoulders, I already felt the tension leaving my body. I closed my eyes and exhaled contentedly. This is what I needed. Some quiet time to focus on...what. the. hell. was. that?

My eyes popped open and I could hear myself growling as I stalked back into the bedroom to fish around in my jacket pocket until the offending object was retrieved. I looked at the caller ID to see who exactly was causing the shrill rings to pierce the air of the very place I was trying to relax in. Of course. The one person who seemed to always ruin any moment of peace I had.

I brought the phone to my ear and snapped, "What emergency could have possibly happened in the time it took me to drive the two miles from Town Hall to my own home, Sheriff?"

"Whoa, whoa. Who pissed in your cheerios, Madame Mayor? and I'm not calling about work." I could practically hear the Sheriff frowning over the piece of technology attached to my ear.

"Does this concern my son in any way, Miss Swan?"

"Why yes, it does concern _our_ son, Regina. He wants to spend the night with Ava and Nicholas."

"And?"

"Whaddya mean 'and?' Is he allowed to go over there?" I almost pulled the phone away at the increased volume of her frantic voice.

"Of course he is. Don't be ridiculous. Why wouldn't he be?"

I could hear the flustered tone in her voice, "Well, Ava is a girl. Aren't you...I dunno...worried about him being there when a girl is there?"

"Miss Swan, Henry has spent the night many times with _Nicholas_. Not Ava. He's ten. I hardly think there will be a problem. Is that all you require?"

"Um...yeah. I guess."

"Good day, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, nice talking to you, too, Regina."

I moved the phone to my ear and went to hang up when I hear a loud "Wait!". I brought it back and calmly answered, "Yes?"

The tone the Sheriff used was one I had only heard a handful of times. It was soft and sincere and I found myself smiling before I could stop.

"Listen...just...thanks. I'm not real good at the parent thing yet and, well, I appreciate the input. Ya know? I'll let you get back to your bath."

"How did you..."

A soft chuckle passed between the blonde's lips as she whispered conspiratorially, "I KNOW you, Regina. Now go. Otherwise whatever drink ya got waiting is gonna be boiling by the time you get back to it." With that, she hung up and left me standing there holding the phone with a genuinely confused expression on my face.

I shook it off and turned my phone to silent before heading back to my bath. Sometimes the blonde could be...slightly less than infuriating. I resumed my undressing and let my thoughts wander as I absently slipped out of the remaining clothes.

She certainly did have a horrible sense of timing. Calling just as I was about to enjoy some down time within an otherwise taxing day. I dipped my toe into the water and moaned at the temperature. It was perfect. My entire body slipped seamlessly under the soapy cloud and I leaned my head back against the edge where I had folded a towel to support my neck.

This felt like heaven. I rolled my neck and enjoyed the stretching as the muscles started to loosen. This had been one helluva day and I was glad it was over. My right foot lifted out of the water to stretch under the stream coming out of the faucet. Killer shoes were a staple in my wardrobe but on days like today, my feet paid the price.

I could feel my worries melt away and vaguely remembered hearing an ad with a similar message but the thought quickly left my mind as I started massaging my upper thighs. My hands slipping along well-toned muscles that I flexed as I touched. I had always enjoyed how my own body felt under my fingertips. My hands dipped to my inner thighs and I sighed contentedly. Oh that felt good.

I had my eyes closed as my head rested on the folded towel and couldn't help the smirk that appeared when my hands slipped even lower to the soft folds between my legs. I did promise myself a _relaxing_ bath. Besides, I was never one to deny myself any of life's pleasures.

My hand made lazy paths across the wetness that had began to seep into the water. As my middle finger traced a path upwards, my back arched involuntarily once it touched my clit. I didn't even realize how turned on I was until I felt the stiffness beneath my hand. I moved my fingers up to spread the wetness mixed with warm water over my nipples and heard myself moaning at the touch.

I had a brief flash of pale fingers kneading the flesh currently under my own hands and my eyes shot open as I realized who it was that came to mind. I focused on the glass shower wall that rested against the edge of the tub and tried to will the image of that stubborn blonde away.

The harder I tried not to imagine her, the clearer the image became. I looked through the glass and pictured water dripping down hair as golden as the sun, trailing down near-perfect breasts as it trickled down toned abs that I just knew would tremble with the slightest touch.

I shook my head trying to clear the image again but found my hand had taken up its earlier position between my legs. I let out a small whimper and succumbed, just this once, to a dark fantasy that was consuming every corner of my mind at this moment. I'd curse myself later but right now, I wanted to get lost in the moment.

As I stared at the shower and pictured the Sheriff, purple smoke-filled the glass enclosure. When it cleared, a naked and very wet blonde had her forehead pressed against the cool glass. I couldn't see those green eyes because they were squeezed tightly shut. What caused my breath to catch in my throat was the fact that her hand was between her legs and she was seemingly unaware of where she was.

I could feel my breath quicken as I watched her. The moans coming from her throat echoed throughout the bathroom and were causing me to throb in all the right places. I could feel my nipples tighten as my middle finger quickened the circles on the one spot I needed pressure. My legs opened wider as I slid deeper into the water. The warm water that splashed over my breasts was an unexpected pleasant sensation.

About that time, the object of my fantasy pressed her nipples against the cool glass of the shower wall and I couldn't help the loud moan that slipped out. It was like time froze in that moment. Suddenly I could see green eyes clearly as the Sheriff's eyes snapped open. I was so close to reaching my peak that I didn't even realize my hand had never stopped moving.

I watched her take a quick glance around her and seemingly made up her mind before her eyes came back to rest on me. My breathing was ragged as I watched her wet body step out of the shower and saunter over towards me. Every step deliberate, the wet footprints she left were tangible proof that she was not a fantasy. This was real. All questions shot out of my mind when she stopped at the edge of the tub. Her eyes drifted over every inch of my body before settling on the hand still touching between my legs. The motion of the water under the bubbles gave me away.

My mouth opened to explain but then the most perfect pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips and she lifted her right foot to step into the bath with me. I lifted my head to watch her standing above me and found I was capable of one word. I was panting and on the edge of release. I didn't care how I looked or how she got there. As she lowered herself down on her knees in front of me, her inner thighs brushed against the sides of mine and I closed my eyes and threw my head back at the contact.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning her name, "Emma..."

I heard a low growl and felt movement right before sharp teeth bit into the flushed skin on the side of my neck. My left hand shot up to hold her in place as I felt myself crashing over the most glorious cliff. The harder she bit, the more waves of pleasure rolled over my body. I finally felt my body slowing down as did she by the way she eased her teeth out of the spot they had imprinted on my neck. My hand still held onto her neck tightly and I found myself reluctant to loosen it.

Eventually she pulled away from my neck but only enough to look at me with that familiar smirk. "Did you just magic up a booty call?"

My mouth dropped open as I felt my already flaming cheeks heat up even more. "A...magic what?"

"Booty call. You never heard that?" She chuckled softly before pulling back and grabbing my glass of champagne and taking a healthy swig. "Look, you didn't hear me complaining one bit but, how did I get here?"

I eyed the much smaller amount of liquid in my glass and tried to clear my foggy brain enough to speak clearly. "I was taking a bath and enjoying some champagne. I...My...I was rubbing my sore muscles and then I saw purple smoke and you were in my shower." I avoided eye contact as much as possible and tried not to focus on the fact that she was still essentially straddling my lap.

"Ahh, yeah, I tend to 'rub my muscles' on days like today, too." She leaned back and winked at me. "So, what I'm gathering through the usual read-between-the-lines-Regina-talk is you were tcb'n and happened to be thinking about me. Bada boom. I show up here and you end up being overwhelmed by my naked charms. So much so in fact..." She lowered her voice and raised the corner of her mouth in a small smile. "That you called me Emma".

I let out a soft sigh at the recent memory assaulting my senses. "I assure you it was a one-time thing."

"Oh really?" She picked up the previously discarded champagne glass and tilted it towards her as if to drain it but instead, let it drip down her chest where it slid down her body creating the perfect path to what would most likely be the most delicious dessert I could ever hope to devour. "Whoops. Good thing we're in the tub because I just made a mess."

"Oh please, that's a line from any bad porno."

I saw her raise her eyebrows. "You just admitted to watching porn."

"Yes, well, research purposes, Dear." I reached out and placed my wet hands on either side of her hips drawing her closer to me. I leaned forward and placed my tongue right below her belly button and slowly dragged it up her abdomen until I couldn't reach any higher. The feel of my tongue against her skin combined with how she tasted instantly became my new addiction.

I heard her inhale sharply and couldn't help teasing her by stopping and lifting my hand as if to flick my wrist and make the purple smoke reappear.

"Wait! You're sending me back? What the hell, Regina? I gave you..." Her voice trailed off as she realized I had no intention of letting her out of my sight until I had consumed every part of her. I lowered my hand and slipped it between her legs. I bit my bottom lip trying to stifle the moan threatening to escape my throat when I felt how wet she was. My voice was shaky as I tried to get in one more remark before running my hands over every inch of her soft skin and touching areas I had always dreamed about.

"I'm assuming the purpose of the booty call is ensuring both parties experience pleasure? I am merely fulfilling my obligation, Dear." As her legs parted even more, I slid one finger deep inside of her and watched her eyes close as her throat constricted right before her moans began echoing once more throughout the steamy room.

I was barely holding onto reality because I felt myself getting lost in the sensations of her body clenching around me. I almost missed it but just as my thumb brushed over her clit, I heard her hiss and murmur, "I love purple smoke."

**A/N: Special thanks to **_Volerian_** for doing some beta work on this and letting me bounce some ideas off of her!**

**AHH should have an update soon :D**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to drop a line or leave a review. You're the reason us writers keep doing what we do. Well, that and the fact that we enjoy writing. Yep, definitely a combination of the both. SwanQueen fandom rocks! Booyah!**


End file.
